


delivery for you but your heart for me

by fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets
Summary: And that's the third constant in Joochan's life: Donghyun, the fried chicken delivery boy who was also in his general life sciences class freshmen fall that never misses the opportunity to take a jab at Joochan. On that first delivery, after Jaehyun and Joochan had swung open the door to a very pissed Donghyun, there was a very long and very awkward pause before Joochan realized the face underneath the horrendous red cap was the same face that glared at Joochan every time he came late to lecture and slid into the only available seat next to Donghyun.Joochan orders fried chicken. Donghyun delivers it.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	delivery for you but your heart for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concordances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concordances/gifts).



> posting a golcha fic?? before my first oneus one?? [loud gasp] could have never imagined. 
> 
> jk jk but HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY REI!!!!! you've already read this and i've already sent my bday wishes but you are deserving of them always: ty for being such a good friend of mine for so long, we've truly traversed all fandoms and back at this point >__< i hope your boys get more and more wins in the future and everything they deserve (and you as well). <33 golcha are truly an adorable band.
> 
> also thank you to A who helped me read over this super super last minute ;___;

There are two constants in Joochan's life: his love for singing and his love for food.

He's loved singing since he was young, loved-- _loves_ \-- belting out notes in the shower and at Sunday church choir (until he stopped going). Sometimes he sings in the dorm just to annoy Jaehyun, other times he sings just because he wants to. The only thing that rivals Joochan's love for singing is his love for food. While certain others may contest that the thought of food is first place in Joochan's heart, he would like to make the case that, in fact, it is not. Just because he once sat down and ate for four hours straight at the Korean barbecue restaurant until the owner kicked him out doesn't mean that food occupies the majority of his brain space. Sure, Joochan may be blacklisted from all the all-you-can-eat-buffets within five blocks of the university, but he just likes food a bit more than the average person.

The incessant knocking at his door wakes Joochan with a jolt. He tumbles off the futon and hits the ground with a resounding thud. "Coming, coming!" He shouts as he clutches his head, almost blinding himself in his haste to get up. It sounds like his poor door is about to collapse any minute.

Joochan grimaces, wiping the drool off his face and making a last-ditch attempt to fix his bed head. He may be a sad university student but he's not a _pathetic_ university student. "Okay, _okay_ I'm opening the door right now," he huffs.

"Next time," Donghyun says dryly, "don't get takeout before you take a nap."

"Hey, listen," Joochan says and Donghyun is giving him _that_ look. The one that makes his soul wither up and die. He hands over the crumpled wad of bills to Donghyun and lets out a nervous chuckle. "Jaehyun was supposed to get the door but he left and--"

"Here's your change," Donghyun interrupts, making a show of handing Joochan a neatly folded bill. And man, is that unfair, how does Donghyun even have such new,crisp bills on him?

And because Joochan's mom raised him right, he accepts the neatly folded bill with a "thanks" before slipping it into his pocket underneath Donghyun's pointed glare. "You know, you could have just left the food in front of the door and charged my account. Like most people do."

"And let the chicken get cold and gross?" Donghyun scoffs, "I don't think so."

Joochan shrugs. The first time Donghyun had delivered to him, he had spent fifteen very loud minutes knocking on the door until Jaehyun and Joochan _finally_ finished their round of League.

"I mean, that's what all the other delivery guys do," Joochan says. He opens the box of fried chicken and offers a piece to Donghyun. Donghyun looks like he’d sooner die than accept the drumstick from Joochan. Joochan shrugs, it's just more chicken for him then.

"Fried chicken is meant to be eaten as fresh as possible," Donghyun says, peering into the space behind Joochan, "I see your dorm is a pigsty as usual."

And that's the third constant in Joochan's life: Donghyun, the fried chicken delivery boy who was also in his general life sciences class freshmen fall that never misses the opportunity to take a jab at Joochan. On that first delivery, after Jaehyun and Joochan had swung open the door to a very pissed Donghyun, there was a very long and very awkward pause before Joochan realized the face underneath the horrendous red cap was the same face that glared at Joochan every time he came late to lecture and slid into the only available seat next to Donghyun.

"Yeah, yeah," Joochan chews around a mouthful of chicken.

"Are you going to clean it anytime soon?" Donghyun wrinkles his nose, as if _he_ was the one living here. Joochan should _not_ be transfixed by how cute the other boy looks when doing that, not when there's fried chicken right in front of him (and in his mouth).

"Mmm, we're taking out the trash tomorrow?" Joochan offers. Donghyun rolls his eyes and Joochan watches his figure retreat down the hall. "Thanks again! You're my favorite delivery boy!" Donghyun turns the corner and oh man, Joochan is going to regret this later-- "And the cutest!"

When Jaehyun comes back not even five minutes after Donghyun has left, Joochan only feels the slightest bit betrayed.

"Oh hey man," he greets, collapsing onto their rickety futon, "this for me too?"

"No," Joochan says but he doesn't stop Jaehyun from taking a piece. "You were supposed to get the door and wake me up once the food arrived," he most definitely does not whine.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. "And mess with your only chance of flirting? Risk Donghyun glaring at me every time I walk into _Golden Fried Chicken_? No thanks."

Several thoughts race through Joochan's mind. "I _do not_ flirt with Donghyun." And then, "You go to GFC without me?"

"...Yes...?" Jaehyun says in a small voice.

And this, this may actually be the ultimate betrayal. Jaehyun _promised_ Joochan that he wouldn't go to any restaurants that blacklisted Joochan without him. Joochan had gotten banned from GFC back when it was still an all-you-can-eat restaurant. They've now since changed to a sitdown but still, Joochan doesn't want to risk it. (It's most definitely not because there's a 95% chance of Donghyun being his delivery boy.)

"Wait, what other restaurants have you gone to without me?" Joochan demands, aghast.

"Um," Jaehyun says and stuffs another piece of chicken in his mouth in lieu of an answer. Joochan sighs, _Et tu, Brute?_

Joochan quickly forgets about Jaehyun's words due to the overwhelming number of assignments professors have spontaneously decided to pile upon them. It isn't until the next week that Joochan even thinks of them. He's been working on his paper for _hours_ and it still isn't done when he's hit with overwhelming hunger pains.

"Jaehyun, man," he shouts.

"Yeah?" A muffled reply from their common room.

"Do we still have food in the fridge?"

"No. We've been out for, like, a week."

"What about the ramen?"

"You finished the last packet yesterday. If you're ordering dinner, get me something." Jaehyun shouts and he only sounds like he's 75% to the way of Death By Schoolwork.

Joochan orders the food, then sends a quick prayer to the studying gods that he'll magically finish the last three pages of his paper by the time their food comes. When the doorbell rings, Joochan jolts up in his chair. Unfortunately, he's still a page away from being done but food always calls first.

"You aren't Donghyun," Joochan says dumbly as he takes the plastic bag. In front of him is a tall, lanky kid with limbs that stretch on for far too long. It feels weird, not having his door a second away from being knocked down.

"No, I'm not. But now I've finally met the guy Donghyun always fights us to deliver to," the delivery man chirps. "The money, please?"

"Uh, yeah," Joochan says as he hands over the wad of cash. And, because his mouth can't seem to stop itself, he continues, "...where is Donghyun?" He's not sure why he's asking or why a part of him-- if anyone asks, a part so small and tiny it's on the order of a speck of dust in Joochan's heart-- feels disappointed that Donghyun isn't the one delivering. GFC has other employees; it's not like Joochan hasn't had other people from there deliver to him before. It’s just that Donghyun almost _always_ delivers to him. It’s their thing.

"Oh, he's sick," the delivery man answers.

Joochan chews on his lip as Jaehyun's words replay in his head. The smell of fried chicken and oil fills his nose and his stomach rumbles. "Can you tell him I hope he gets better," Joochan mutters, unsure of why he's feeling so awkward about this whole ordeal. Probably because it is awkward.

"Sure," the delivery man laughs. There's something sinister about his grin and Joochan ignores the ominous feeling as he returns inside.

"Oh my god, stop moping," Jaehyun says as he thrusts and iced Americano at Joochan.

"I am not moping," Joochan lifts his head up from the desk.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "Sure you aren't. And that's why you haven't ordered from GFC for two weeks. Come on, we're getting lunch."

Joochan huffs as Jaehyun drags him up by the collar. It's not that Joochan has been moping, it's just that he's been _thinking_. Thinking about what Jaehyun and that delivery man said. Thinking about the small flutter of warmth in his chest when he realized that Donghyun _fights_ to deliver to him and the smile that's always on his face after he orders and Donghyun's face shows up at his door. Some time in between thinking and doing homework and eating, Joochan realized that, just maybe, he thinks Donghyun is cute.

"Wait," Joochan pauses when Jaehyun finally stops. He's faced with three familiar bright yellow letters and an "X" shaped logo made with a bowling pin and a drumstick.

"Like I said, we're getting lunch," Jaehyun says. "And you're going to ask Donghyun out because I refuse to go another week without food."

"I can't go in there, the owner _banned_ me," Joochan hisses as Jaehyun pushes him through the door. Jaehyun, the supportive friend he is, rolls his eyes.

Joochan stumbles into GFC for the first time in two years and he's met with dark wooden tables and three sets of curious eyes. One belongs to a cashier named "Jangjun," another belongs to the delivery man Joochan met last night, and the third belongs to Donghyun.

"Aren't you banned from this place?" Donghyun asks.

"Uh," Joochan chuckles weakly as Jaehyun shoves him forward.

"Hey, Donghyun, I need you to man the cashier for me. Youngtaek will finish sweeping for you," the cashier says far too loudly and gives Youngtaek a pointed glare.

Joochan watches the scene unfold in front of him: Youngtaek rolling his eyes as he snatches the broom from Donghyun's hands and Jangjun shoving Donghyun up to the counter. Somehow, Joochan ends up face-to-face with Donghyun and his familiar scowl.

"How can I help you today?" Donghyun glowers.

"Uh, I'd like to get takeout--" Joochan glances behind him and Jaehyun sends him A Look, "for a date with you?" he laughs, scratching the back of his neck.

Donghyun's eyes widen in surprise and Joochan thinks he hears something fall in the kitchen. There's a light red dusting Donghyun's cheeks. Joochan delights in the fact that it takes Donghyun a solid minute and a few good coughs before he can finally look back up.

"Sadly, that's not on our menu and it's unprofessional to bring personal relationships in the workplace. I would, however, be more than happy to set up a date with you _after_ I take your order and Jangjun lets me off," Donghyun says with far too straight of a face.

“Um, in that case can I just get two boxes of honey garlic and the box of assorted cheeseballs. I can wait, uh, right over there,” Joochan gestures to the empty space next to Jaehyun. After Joochan finishes paying, Jaehyun gives him a knowing smirk. 

“Shut up,” Joochan says as he buries his face in his hands. “I know that was lame.” 

“That was very lame,” Donghyun agrees as he saunters up to Joochan. “One of the worst pickup lines I’ve ever heard but I guess that’s expected of someone who doesn’t clean his dorm. Also, I hope you’re gonna share some of that fried chicken.” 

Joochan looks on, bewildered, as he surrenders his phone to Donghyun, so he can enter his number. 

And, if they end up bickering about everything and nothing at all on their first date, that’s for them to know. If they have another date after that, and another one, then another one and another-- that, unfortunately, is not just for them to know. But, the small smiles and (maybe) the quick kisses exchanged on Donghyun’s future deliveries to Joochan are just for them and them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope joochan considers becoming a pro mukbanger


End file.
